


Not Friends Not Quite Lovers

by ladyofdecember



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Depression, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Mental Anguish, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Rajart/Sturaj (Stuart/Raj) fics I wrote that sort of compliment one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are not necessarily in any sort of order or time sequence. I felt this was the best way to upload them to AO3 seeing as they are all so short on their own. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

Raj sat down placing the bag of Chinese takeaway on the coffee table in front of him. His mind wondered where Stuart was not hearing a single sound in the apartment. He must be back in their bedroom. Their bedroom. That’s weird, he thought chuckling aloud. It wasn’t their bedroom. It was his bedroom. And, sure Stuart sometimes slept in there but never with him, only when he was not at home or whenever he got home late from a friend's place. Although, there was that late night last Saturday when they had shared the bed together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raj’s musings about his life nowadays.

Raj wanted to erase this past year of his life. He really did. He wasn't even sure what he was doing anymore... where he was going with his life. Nothing seemed to make sense to him anymore.

Although he appeared cheery and put on a smile for his friends, inside he seemed to be merely a flicker of his former self.

He sighed and sat down on his couch grateful for once that he was roommate-less for the evening. Although...

Raj checked his watch and saw it was nearing 8PM. Damn... when had that happened? That meant Stuart would be on his way home soon.

He knew he should get up, pull himself out of his wallowing and go and pick the guy up. Stuart was stubborn though and didn't mind walking home from the comic shop. He was obstinate in that way and Raj couldn't help but admire his friend. He seemed quick to refuse any sort of help from the man not counting of course the free room and board.

Sighing, Rajesh picked up a magazine from the coffee table in front of him thinking he could somehow distract himself from the empty hole inside of him. Maybe reading trashy gossip about celebrities would help. It sometimes did. Sometimes he found himself forgetting all about his ever present loneliness.

Tonight however, he found himself unable to concentrate on the article and finally after a minute he tossed it back down onto the table. Sighing, for what seemed like the millionth time in just a few short minutes he slowly brought himself up to his feet. Jogging over to his front door he grabbed his keys off the hook that hung next to it and paused paused there in defeat. He'd go and pick up Stuart and maybe kill time till the store closed by browsing the various comics that littered the place.

After all, what else did he have going on?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart’s thoughts as he closes the store one night.

Stuart was lost. He was really, utterly and completely confused. He shifted through a few comics as they sat upon the shelf, staring but not really seeing them. He seemed to not be fully present. Shuffling his feet a bit he then spun and walked towards the door of the comic shop. Checking his watch he noticed it was just past 9PM. He turned the lock in the door with a definite click ensuring no other customers would bother him for the night.

He laughed derisively to himself. Customers? Yeah, right. The last customer had blew out of there at half past 6. Traffic was getting fewer and fewer as the days past but he couldn't really put a finger on why exactly that was.

Maybe it was just his destiny to go through life a penniless fool. A fool who had a dream, a dream to move to California and to try to make it and be happy. Laughing at his own stupidity and feeling completely devoid of even any glimpse of self esteem, Stuart moved toward the cash register to begin closing down for the night.

What would he do? Who knows? If he had to close the store maybe he'd just move back to Rhode Island. After all, that was his home, right? He'd never really felt Pasadena was his home anyway. If he had nothing else keeping him here like say a business or a dream well then, why not?

Would it really matter if he left? He didn't really like thinking about the future. He preferred to never think more than a few hours in advance honestly.

Speaking of which, what should he do tonight? Drink? Watch that new Spider-Man movie? Maybe he'd just go to bed.

Counting up the money in the drawer and safely storing it away he shut off the lights and slowly made his way outside into the chilly night air.


End file.
